Lamp shades have often been designed in louvered form to control the amount and direction of light passing out of the shade. Adjustable lamp shades of that general class are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,601, 2,670,431, 2,437,825 and 2,230,186. In all such designs a plurality of louvers or shutters are employed in a given typically circular annulus around a central light source of the lamp, and the louvers or shutters are each of rigid form. Collapsible lamp shades are also well known as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,544 and 2,625,648 where telescoping rings of rigid material can drop into position around the light source.
In none of these prior art lamp shade designs does a translucent flexible and stretchable annular sheet surround the light source. It is a principal purpose of the present invention to provide just such a translucent shade around the light source, one that is flexible and stretchable and which is positioned around the light source to give the desired effect on the amount and direction of emitted light.